


Deceptive Shower

by KinkyOwl (Owletfluff)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Ezra is 18+, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Open Relationships, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Trans Ezra, Vaginal Sex, ezra is not as sneaky as he thinks, genital slang, handjob, ie cunt dick cock im not sugarcoating it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owletfluff/pseuds/KinkyOwl
Summary: Ezra stumbles upon something steamy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was compelled to write this pure smutty oneshot for months now!!!! This would be set when ezra is 18.

Ezra trotted down the corridor of the Ghost, making his way into the cockpit. The Ghost was safely landed and mostly deserted of its crew save himself and Kanan. It was quiet, especially without choppers beeping. It was nice to have the time to himself, they rarely got such a quiet day as rebels.

He kicked up his feet and leaned back, sitting in the pilot seat- hera’s chair- and sighed, body melting into the comfortable position. After about an hour he found his thoughts drifting to his master, whom was somewhere on the ship, and had been gone for a while now. He had assumed that Kanan had gone to meditate in the quiet, but he couldn't feel his master touching the force at all in the way he did when he was meditating. Odd.

Shifting his feet off of the powered-down console he stood, stretching and yawning before wandering back into the hall. The ship was totally quiet, giving no indication of where the older man might be. He frowned and glanced into the small kitchen, moving on when he saw no sight of Kanan.

After checking Kanan’s room, the storage bay, the living room, and the medbay ezra was about to give up. All of the walking around had made him need to pee as well, so he made his way to the bathroom, quietly sliding the door open. He was surprised to hear the shower running- so that's where kanan was- but he continued on his mission to use the bathroom.

He pushed down his pants and sat, intent on doing his business and getting out of there, when he heard a grunt.  Ezra froze, eyes widening slightly. Was kanan--? He shook his head, finishing up and standing, when he heard another, longer sound-- oh, kriff-- and blushed.

He didn't know why he was motivated to peak through the shower doors.

The shower room on the ghost was surprisingly large for a smaller ship, big enough to shower two or even three people if it really needed to accommodate them.

Kanan’s back was to him, tan and wet with the hot spray of the water from the shower head above him. He had his right arm propped by his head against the wall, forehead against his forearm and eyes closed-- though now that didn't matter much-- but what really took Ezra’s breath away was where his left hand was busy, fisting his erect cock in firm but slow strokes. He was _big,_ long and incredibly thick, uncut and flushed red in arousal. A hot tingle jolted down Ezra’s spine and he nearly gasped. It was a miracle Kanan hadn't noticed him.

“Hera?” Kanan’s rich voice suddenly drifted to his ears, low and warm and _heated._ Ezra had always been shamefully attracted to his master, and seeing him like this was- almost too much.

Suddenly, he had a very stupid idea. Quickly and quietly as he could he shed his clothes, face red as his underwear came away wet. Thank god Kanan couldn't see him like this--

“Playing games?” Kanan’s voice called, a hint of a laugh, and Ezra’s breath hitched.

With shaky hands he slid the door back open and tiptoed into the shower room. Kanan had come away from the wall and was standing in the middle of the showers, penis still erect and flushed but he was no longer stroking it. There was a hint of a smirk on his lips and Ezra bit his own.

Carefully he came to stand behind Kanan, and after a heartbeat and a held breath he brought his fingertips to the muscle of Kanan’s wet shoulders, letting out a silent but shaky breath as he traced them down, body practically aching as he felt the hard, toned muscle under his golden skin. Kanan let out a soft, satisfied sigh, head tilting back and wet hair sliding over his shoulders, smelling like pine and lavender.

Ezra closed his eyes and bit his lip, tracing his hands down to his hips.

“Hera...” Kanan sighed, body tensing and then relaxing as Ezra slid his fingers under Kanan’s arms and around to his pelvis, fingers going lower and lower-- until-- his fingers wrapped around the base of Kanan’s thick length and the man moaned, a deep sound that reverberated in Ezra’s chest and made him moan in the back of his throat, eyes clenching shut.

Kanan’s hips twitched, hands hovering near but not touching Ezra’s, silently urging them to move. Ezra dragged his hands, one fisted over the other, up to the top, swirling his thumb over the soft head before dragging back down again, and Kanan’s back arched slightly, pulsing hotly in his hands. Slowly Ezra repeated, starting a slow and hard pace just as the one Kanan had been masturbating to.

Every once and awhile Kanan’s hips would twitch or his hand would go to cover Ezra’s but each time he stilled himself, letting him control the pace. As Ezra picked up speed, breath panting now against Kanan’s back, his cunt aching with every movement and Kanan was beginning to moan and grunt with each stroke, hips rocking slightly with each push and pull. His mouth was open, panting hot air, and after a moment he leaned forwards suddenly, bracing against the wall with outstretched arms and eyes screwed tight together. He was panting, body taught and pulsing hard under his fingertips, and it only took a few more strokes for Kanan to cum hard against the wall, thick, hot semen hitting the beige durasteel with a long, broken moan leaving the man’s lips. Ezra answered with his own, body aching as he watched him spurt rope after rope of thick cum onto the walls.

As he came down they both panted, Ezra still holding onto his semi-erect dick. Slowly Kanan straightened, but when Ezra shifted to pull away Kanan’s hand was suddenly around his wrist, strong and warm and Ezra yelped, eyes going wide. “Ezra,” Kanan said, and he gasped, flushing.

Kanan dragged him forwards, shifting to fully stand in front of him. Ezra tried to speak but was shoved against the wall and then Kanan’s lips were suddenly crashing against his own, aggressive and needy as one of kanan’s hands splayed against his belly. It slid down, wasting no time on hesitation as his fingers slid down to his clit, rubbing and eliciting a sharp whine before moving to rub at his wet folds. Ezra could only gasp into his mouth, tearing his head away to take in deep lungfuls of air. “Y- _ah-_ \- you _knew?_ ” he asked, voice hitching as the man sunk a finger into him.

Kanan arched a brow, “You really think your hands feel anything like Hera’s?” he asked. Ezra flushed and look away, head falling back against the wall and moaning as another finger sunk into him.  “Fuck, Kanan, I'm ready, stop stalling!” he hissed.

But Kanan only shook his head no. “Im bigger than you think,” he said, and Ezra rolled his eyes at the hint of pride in his voice. He quickly worked a third finger in however, each thrust of his powerful fingers causing ezra’s hips to twitch upwards.

“Up we go,” Kanan said suddenly, pulling his fingers out and hooking his arms under Ezra’s knees, lifting him clear off of the ground and against the wall and causing ezra to yelp and cling to him.

Kanan took a moment to just grind the head of his cock against him, teasing Ezra with his total lack of control, and he whined, trailing off into a deep, sobbing moan as he slowly pushed in. He _was_ big, just the head felt like it was stretching him impossibly tight, and Kanan wasn't giving him time to adjust. He didn't stop lowering ezra onto him until he was fully seated, and Ezra felt like he could barely breathe, back arched and eyes wide, fingers tugging sharply at Kanan’s hair and digging into his shoulder. _“Kriff,_ ” Ezra gasped, half sobbing at the fullness.

“Trust me, padawan,” Kanan soothed, pressing a kiss to his temple, and with that he started to bounce ezra onto him. At first it was slow and soft, but soon he picked up pace and ezra was bouncing hard onto his thick girth, practically sobbing his moans as all he could do was hold onto him. Kanan’s strong arms never wavered, lifting and dropping him in a hard, deliciously rough pace that had Ezra practically screaming his name as he came,convulsing around him.

Kanan grunted in turn, moaning into his ear as he pressed in deep, and ezra could feel him pulsing as he came.

They stood there for a moment, panting each other’s breath as they came down.

“You could have just asked, Ezra.” Kanan said, and Ezra blinked before flushing and groaning. “Please don't tell hera? Or anyone?” he asked, and Kanan chuckled. “Dont worry, I won't tell, and Hera and I have an open relationship.” he flashed him a grin and Ezra rolled his eyes.


End file.
